Suppressed
by Teardrops of Hatred
Summary: AU In this present world, youkai, hanyou and human exist. But hanyou were regarded as neither human nor demon so they were usually looked down upon by people. When Inuyasha was in high school, he was being teased and bullied by his schoolmates. But when K
1. Chapter One: Prologue

**Suppressed**

Disclaimer: I want to own Inuyasha! (just kidding, so please do not sue me) NOTE: I won't be writing disclaimer for the upcoming chapters, so this disclaimer is for the whole fanfic.

A/N: I cry easily so please don't contaminate my reviews page by flaming me (it's not true that I cry a lot)! Thank you. FYI, my fanfic is not really according to the storyline. (Inuyasha/Kagome is the main pairing. Sesshomaru/Rin is the side pairing.) And they might be OOC, just be warned. By the way, Rin is Kagome's elder cousin (Kagome is an only child) and they live together while Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's elder half brother.

Summary: AU In this present world, youkai, hanyou and human exist. But hanyou were regarded as neither human nor demon so they were usually looked down upon by people. When Inuyasha was in high school, he was being teased and bullied by his schoolmates. But when Kagome joined his school and met him, his way of thinking of humans changed. They were very good friends. But would they like each other more than just frineds when time passed by? And what is Kagome hiding? Please R&R!

NOTE: Some vulgarity used in this fanfic. Rated T because of some snogging in upcoming chapters. (I sound so serious. LOL.)

Age: Inuyasha: 16, Kagome: 16, Rin: 22 (going on 23), Sesshomaru: 25

**Chapter One: Prologue**

"All right, Kagome! We are going to move our house to Tokyo soon!" Rin announced as she came back from school. She was studying at a nearby university andwent backhome quite late.

"NANI?" Kagome thought she could faint at what she just heard. "What is wrong with Osaka? We've lived here for the past three years! And besides, I've already made very good friends here!"

Rin did not say anything about Kagome's objection to shifting house. She simply walked into the kitchen and got herself a drink. She took a sip of green tea from her cup before continuing, "We are moving to Tokyo. Subject closed."

"Wait... today's not April Fools' Day, is it? You're not joking with me, are you?" Kagome said as she raised her eyebrow.

"Of course I am not joking with you. What makes you think I am?" Rin asked as she sat lazily on the sofa, picking up the remote control andsurfing through the TVchannels. She took another sip and sighed, "All the television shows nowadays are boring."

"I'm not talking about television shows! I am objecting to your decision to go to Tokyo! And what makes you want go there anyway?" Kagome said furiously. She was mad at how Rin was so cool and composed over that matter while she was angry and fuming away.

"Well, it's because, this is my last year at university and hopefully, I'll graduate. Right now, I'm working part-time and the wages are just enough for us to make our ends meet every month. When I finally graduate, I really hope to find a better job in Tokyo so that we could have more money to spend. Besides, our relatives are there. We can contact them easier," Rin replied casually.

"NO! We are NOT going there! I don't care about the money! And besides, I DON'T WISH TO SEE THEM! THOSE FUCKING IDIOTS! Those bastards had refused to take me in when my parents died in the accident and it just makes my blood boil!" Kagome yelled. Suddenly, images of the incident shot through her brain. That incident had been etched deeply into her mind for as long as she could remember.

_Flashback... _

On that very fateful night, Kagome's father decided to go out for dinner. Kagome was only 10 then. He was driving her mother and her to a restaurant. But halfway through the journey, they were involved in a car accident. Her father did not manage to swerve away from another car that was driving at high speed towards them sothe cars crashed. Kagome had suffered from severe injuries, but her parents were dead. She was left all alone in this world and felt lonely and solemn. She had nobody to comfort her and confide her feelings to. No one, not even her relatives, was willing to take care of her. She was then taken care of by the orphanage.

At that time, Rin pitied Kagome, so when she was of age, she decided to adopt her. Until now, Kagome had been living with Rin. Kagome was very grateful to Rin in her heart. Although she never expressed her feelings to Rin, her actions spoke a lot for her.

_Back to present time..._

"All right! Kagome! Calm down!" Rin said.

"WHY? Why must they be so selfish? Why can't they be more compassionate?" Kagome's anger had turned to misery. She wailed loudly. Seeing as how Kagome was sad, Rin patted Kagome on the back lightly.

"It's okay, let it all out now. You'll feel better after crying," Rin said as she sighed at how Kagome had been suffering in silence for so long. She pitied her a lot. Kagome had always masked her feelings. The Kagome she knew was cheerful, bubbly and strong in her heart. She was slightly taken aback at Kagome's sudden outburst. _But that's what you call having a human heart_, she thought, _humans have emotions after all._

Okay, so how was it? I know it's boring but please review! Your reviews are greatly appreciated! (smile) (By the way, I don't know anything about Japan's education and their way of life. So anything that I've written wrongly about Japan, gomen! And I might not write as long as this chapter in upcoming chapters.)

Meaning of these Japanese words mentionedabove (next time, I might add my fave German word, _quasi_ (meaning: as if) in my fic) :

_nani_ - what  
_gomen_ - sorry  
_ja ne_ - see you later (or was it bye?)


	2. Chapter Two: A Hint

**Suppressed**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

**Nicki003, Flamegirl37c, Particles of Sand, oxymoronique** I just mentioned in the previous chapter that EVERYONE might be OOC **klutzyspaz, audrey-hamster **A LOT of people have their fics beta-ed, darling, and the title and storyline is all thought up by me. absolutely no help. zilch.

A little joke to my dah-ling friends, Particles of Sand and oxymoronique: I suddenly ate contaminated cookies and had a 'high' in sugar level and went hyper!

So I've lied that I would write shorter for my upcoming chapters. BOO HOO. I made a point to myself that I must write at least 1000 words for every chapter. So.. YAY.

**Chapter Two: A Hint**

A few months later, when Rin had finally managed to persuade Kagome to move to Tokyo and after she had graduated from university, she bought an apartment not far away from Kagome's new school. She hadn't found herself a job yet but she knew she would somehow. When they had finally settled down and got used to the new environment, Rin started to look for a job.

"Kagome!" Rin called out. She was dressed formally and neatly and ready to go for a job interview.

"Yes?" Kagome was in the middle of watching a television show.

"I need to go for a job interview now. Can you promise me to look after this house and yourself too? It's just for a while," Rin put on her shoes and was already opening the door by then, "And, Kagome, you are acting like a couch potato. Get your butt off that sofa sometimes and go exercise. It'll do well for your health. Trust me."

"Yeah, yeah. I am not a baby. Go now."

"_Ja ne_!" Rin said, closing the door. She looked at the advertisement for a full-time waitress at a cafe. The cafe was owned by a demon in the name of Sesshomaru Sakamoto. The location of the cafe was not to far away from her house. _The wages are not too low either_, she thought.

She headed for her car and looked at her watch. Her watch read 3.30pm. Her appointed time for the interview was 4pm. She still had another thirty minutes to reach the cafe. She drove to the cafe for quite a while and finally reached there. She came out of her car and stood at the entrance of the cafe. For a second, she felt butterflies in her stomach. She was nervous for the interview. What if she flunked this interview? _Calm down, you'll do just fine_, she thought to herself.

She opened the door and stepped in. She saw that the cafe was nicely decorated. The cafe was decorated in western style. The seats were cushioned and the tables were made of teak wood and they were polished and cleaned well. _Nice ambience_, she thought. The cafe seemed to be extremely high-class and there were not a lot of people in there as lunch time is over. An aroma of freshly baked coffee cake just wafted through the air. That smell almost made her stomach grumble and made her drool. Then someone just snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Excuse me, miss! May I help you? A table for one?" a woman in her twenties asked Rin politely. She was dressed smartly in a white gown. Her long, black, glossy hair was tied up neatly in a bun. She was pretty fair and she was quite petite. Her name tag read Ayumi (A/N: The waitresses here are only imaginary characters.). _She must be a waitress here_, Rin thought.

"Well, actually, I'm here for an interview to be a waitress here. Thanks for your help anyway," Rin said.

"Oh, I see... Please wait here while I inform the boss that you are here. Thank you."

Rin was nervous for a moment. She wondered how her future boss would be like. She thinking of a very big, fat demon whose arms and legs were very stubby. She giggled at that thought in her mind when the waitress came back and told her that Sesshomaru was ready to see her.

The waitress led her to this small room. When she walked into the boss's room, she was so nervous she kept chewing on her lower lip. The room was like any other typical boss's room. There was a desk filled with lots of books and pens in the middle of the room. And behind the desk was Sesshomaru. She was shocked at how he looked and his age. She had thought that he would at least be in his 30s. He looked rather grim and he did not even smile when she entered the room. The way he acted so cold towards her spooked her out. She tried to put on a smile despite her nervousness.

"Miss Higurashi (A/N: As Rin was Kagome's cousin, her surname is Higurashi. I am too lazy of thinking of another surname anyway.), I see. Rin Higurashi," he looked her carefully from toe to top, "Come, and sit down." He pointed to an empty seat in front of his desk.

Rin sat down as she tried to calm her nerves. She kept clenching and unclenching her hands. Sesshomaru noticed all of these but pretended that he didn't see anything.

"Um… well, nice to meet you, Sakamoto-san," Rin finally managed to speak a word.

"So, why did you apply for this job?" Sesshomaru asked as he flipped through her portfolio. He read that she once worked as a part-time waitress when she was still studying in university.

"Well, I just graduated from university and moved my house from Osaka to Tokyo. And I want to apply for a job to support both my cousin and I," Rin answered with a stutter, but managed to speak clearly.

"I see," Sesshomaru said and took a sip of water from his mug before continuing, "So, you worked as a part-time waitress in a cafe before."

"Yes, that's true," Rin said. After Sesshomaru had asked her a few questions and she answering them, she felt not so nervous and already used to it. She answered his questions with no stuttering and hesitation.

After half an hour of Sesshomaru asking Rin a bunch of questions, he finally said this sentence that Rin had longed to hear, "All right, you may work here from today onwards. I wish you success onboard. Congratulations." He stretched his hand out to Rin and she immediately shook it. She was beaming with delight. She was so elated and happy over the good news that she had finally found a job after so many failed job applications.

"Thank you so much for recruiting me," she managed to squeak.

"Ayumi will show you to your locker and she will hand you your uniform. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me or your colleagues."

"_Hai_!" Rin smiled and congratulated herself for successfully being recruited after all the job-hunting. She walked to the door and just as she was about to close it, she muttered this to herself, "Arigatou, Sakamoto-san."

"Excuse me, but did you say something?" he asked.

"Er... nothing!" Rin said and immediately closed the door shut. She heaved a sigh of relief.

Ayumi handed a black gown to Rin and then led her to her locker. She showed her around the cafe and introduced her to her other colleagues. "I hope we'll make great friends here while working together!" Ayumi said to Rin with a warm smile. Rin nodded.

After the entire introduction and all, Rin left the cafe and was told to start work the next day.

When she went home, she gave a big hug to Kagome. Kagome was shocked by her sudden outburst. "What is wrong with you?" Kagome asked.

"I've found a job!" Rin said, "And we are going to celebrate!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Don't give me that attitude. We are going to have a feast tonight for dinner!"

"Whatever."

"Oh, I almost forgot! This little weight-conscious cousin of mine wouldn't stuff herself with food and knows her calories very well."

"Shut up!"

They continued to have a little quarrel until they finally dragged themselves to a nearby restaurant.

"I want a plate of tempura! You're going to share it with me!" Rin said, while looking at the menu.

"No! That's so oily! Besides, I'm fat enough!" Kagome said.

"No, you're not fat!" Rin said and cocked her head subtly at some middle-aged women whose body fats were bulging out from their clotheswho were sitting together, laughing away, "Those are considered fat! You're quite skinny."

"Shut up! I'm getting some cold soba!"

"Whatever. Just make sure you don't end up beingjust a sack of bones and skin," Rin said.

Kagome ignored herand pinched her tummy. "I'm way too fat."

Rin sighed, giving up.

I know I suck at writing interviews and describing stuffs but still... I finished my second chapter of Suppressed! YIPPEE! (It's rather distracting when I'm updating my fic while I'm listening to songs.) I know this chapter is draggy and boring so, sorry! Anyway, please review my fic!

_Arigatou _- thank you  
_Hai_ - yes


	3. Chapter Three: Hunger could Lead to

Suppressed 

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

**audrey-hamster (No, PoS beta-ed my fic), Pure of Heart Kagome, Particles of Sand, oxymoronique (I wasn't insulting cold soba, darling)**

Chapter Three: Hunger could Lead to Anger

"Kagome!" Rin was screaming her head off. "Get up! Or else you'll be late for school!"

"GOD! Can't you let me sleep for a while more?" Kagome asked, annoyed by her elder cousin's intrusion into her privacy by stomping into her bedroom without asking her permission and causing such a racket early in the morning and of all places, HER BEDROOM.

"NO! And anyway, I am just being kind to you that I wake you up every morning so that you will always be in time for school!" Rin placed her both her hands on her hips.

"I know you want to be my mother that desperately but you needn't act like a mother!" Kagome said to piss Rin off.

"What? You're saying I'm very motherly and all? After all the years I've been taking care of you? You are so ungrateful!" Rin picked up a nearby pillow and threw it at Kagome's face. Kagome took another pillow and threw it back at Rin. They continued to have a pillow fight for another five minutes. A friendly one, of course. But apparently, it turned from a friendly one to an aggressive one because after their little fight with pillows, they gasped at what they had done. Pieces and pieces of cotton wool from the pillows were floating everywhere in the air, slowly falling to the ground. It was a wonderful and beautiful sight. For a nanosecond, they were staring at the floating cotton wool, awed by the sight. Then they plummeted back to reality and realized what a mess they had caused.

"It's all your fault! You threw the pillow at me first!" Kagome tried to push the blame to Rin.

"And you threw it back at me too! It's partly your fault and partly mine too! So," Rin smirked, "you are going to receive punishment!"

"Clean up your cotton-wool filled bedroom!" Rin said, "But of course I am not that mean, I will help you too."

For the next ten minutes, they were busy picking up and throwing pieces and pieces of cotton wool into the rubbish dump. When they were done, Rin looked at her watch and gasped. "KAGOME! You only have five more minutes to bathe and get changed into your school uniform! HURRY UP!"

"NANI? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Kagome was panicking._ I can never make it in five minutes! _she thought. She rushed to the bathroom and took a bath REALLY fast before rushing to change her clothes and get her bag.

"OH MY GOD! We are sooo going to be late! This is your first day in a new school! I don't want the teacher to have a bad impression on you! In order to make it in time to school, you've got to skip breakfast!" Rin said, all in a rush. The two of them were practically panicking. Rin and Kagome rushed down to get Rin's car.

Meanwhile...

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru said in a stern voice.

"Nani?" Inuyasha was still in his bed, irritated by his half brother's morning wake up call.

"Get up! You don't wish to be late for the first day of the semester, do you?" Sesshomaru drew Inuyasha's bedroom curtains. The morning sunshine shone in and as it was too glaring and bright, Inuyasha winced from the sunlight and shut his eyes immediately, still unwilling to get up from his cozy and warm bed.

"You have ten minutes to get up, wash up and eat your breakfast. The rest is up to you," Sesshomaru said and walked out of his younger half brother's filthy and messy bedroom.

"Okay," Inuyasha got up with a yawn and stretched his body. "I seriously think you are acting like a nagging mother."

"It's all thanks to me that you always manage to get to school on time. So, your human mum didn't teach you manners like saying a 'Thank you' to people who helped you?" Sesshomaru asked sarcastically.

"DO NOT SAY MY MOTHER IS A HUMAN! I KNOW THAT I AM A HANYOU! BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN LOOK DOWN ON ME!" Inuyasha yelled. He had always been looked down upon by people. Just because he was a hanyou, he was teased and bullied by his schoolmates. He had always hated school. School was like a hellhole to him. Everywhere he went; people would always point fingers at him behind his back. When he was young, he cried on some days after he got home from school. He had never known what was true friendship as he never had a friend to confide his feelings to. After a few years, when he had matured into a teenager, he still could not accept the fact that he was a hanyou.

After all the time people had condemned him, he was already used to it, but deep inside his heart, he had been crying, suffering in silence. He knew there were some other hanyou out there whose fate was the same as his, but he was still depressed. His mother was not much of a help either. He had always been under the care of his nanny. His father was a rich businessman. After he married Sesshomaru's demon mother, she gave birth to him but died after a few years due to an accident. Soon after his wife's death, he fell in love with Inuyasha's human mother and married her and she gave birth to him. Although new born babies were usually good news, but Inuyasha was one of those considered bad news. His family had always disliked him and his father once thought of abandoning him at an orphanage.

When Sesshomaru have finally graduated from university, his father gave him a huge sum of money to begin his own career. Sesshomaru bought his own house somewhere far away from his parents and lived there with Inuyasha as his father wanted to him to be independent and decided to let Inuyasha live with his elder half brother. After a few months when they had finally settled down, Sesshomaru decided to set up his own cafe. (A/N: Oops! Sorry for talking so much of their past! Let me continue their conversation!)

"I seriously think you need a chill pill."

"I don't care! I don't want to go to school! I hate school!"

"Oh, quit whining and get your butt of your bed and go to your damn school!"

"I AM out of my bed!"

"Whatever. I need to go now. I need to get my cafe started. Bye," Sesshomaru said as he left his house. He slammed the house door shut and walked off.

"Yeah, go away! I'll be better off without you!" Inuyasha stomped right into the bathroom. Normally, he would stumble into the bathroom as he was still sleepy but this quarrel seemed to have woken him up. He brushed his teeth and bathed. He hoped this starting semester would be better for him, but of course, he never had high hopes. He sighed and went to his bedroom to get changed into his school uniform. When he had done his daily routine of waking up and getting ready for school, he went out of his house and headed straight for the train to go to school. He sighed as he knew that another boring and hell-like semester would start soon. But he was wrong. Very wrong indeed.

Kagome's POV

"Rin!" Kagome called out to her elder cousin. Rin was driving Kagome to her school. The wind blew against their face as they were riding in a convertible. It was Rin's 21st birthday gift. When she finally passed her driving test, her father gave her a car on her birthday. That was what Rin told Kagome but of course, she never believed anyone would be so generous to give a car for a birthday gift. Unless that person was so rich he doesn't know what to spend on.

When Rin did not reply, she called out her name again. "What?" Rin asked, annoyed, "I'm trying to concentrate on driving so shut up for a while."

"I am hungry! Why can't you stop at some place where they sell finger food?" Kagome could feel her stomach grumble.

"I thought that someone who was weight-conscious would skip her breakfast," Rin said sarcastically.

"Stop it! I am getting angry now!"

"As the saying goes 'A hungry man is an angry man'. How true it is!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down. I'll get you some food," Rin spotted a cafe nearby and decided to stop there. She grabbed some food and gave it to Kagome. Kagome's complaint was that it was too oily for her to consume.

"Quit whining! Take it or leave it!"

"FINE."

YAY! I have completed another chapter of this fic! Sorry for putting Hidden Feelings on hold! (hehehe) Anyway, please review! Thank you. (By the way, _nani_ is what in Japanese. I think I mentioned it in the previous chapter. I love using that word.)


End file.
